


Маленькое одолжение

by Dekstroza, fandom Marvel v gamake 2020 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Army Doctor John Watson, Crossover, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Flashbacks, Gen, Hurt Tony Stark, Kid Tony Stark, M/M, Memories, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Protective Mycroft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25593640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/fandom%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202020
Summary: Когда Майкрофт Холмс просит об одолжении, отказывать себе дороже. Это Тони уяснил уже давно. Но одолжение самого Майкрофта — крайне занятная вещь: никогда не знаешь, чем оно обернется.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 46
Collections: Level 2 Quest 3: Миди от G до T 2020





	Маленькое одолжение

Когда Майкрофт Холмс позвонил с предложением о помощи, Тони даже в голову не пришло отказаться, как бы его гордость ни протестовала позже, в радиусе пяти метров и двадцати минут. Не тот Майкрофт был человек, чтобы ему отказывать. А хотя бы и да. Если бы вдруг в нем впервые и взыграло что-то шерлоковское, Тони был не в том положении, чтобы позволить себе нечто подобное. Не тогда, когда Мстители, или, вернее, большая их часть, бросили его один на один с ООН и Договором. Так что окей, Майкрофт, все, что ты пожелаешь, и когда тебе удобно. 

Тони просто не думал, что это произойдет так быстро, хотя и не сомневался, что Майкрофт вмешается. Почти не сомневался. Как обычно — с чисто английским тактом. «Одолжение за одолжение, Энтони? Я посмотрю, что можно сделать с твоими “друзьями”, а ты поможешь мне с моим, кхм, другом. Ему нужна смена, кхм, да, смена обстановки... В связи с последними событиями... Надеюсь, тебя не затруднит?»

Майкрофт, дважды кашлявший за время столь короткого разговора? Точно что-то задумал, и Тони решил, что дело тут было явно в Шерлоке, вернее, в его напарнике Джоне Ватсоне, чей блог прогремел на весь мир. У Тони так и не дошли руки хоть раз открыть его, и Шерлок, кажется, всерьез был за это на него обижен . И теперь, когда Шерлока не стало... Естественно, Тони сказал «да».

Майкрофт, кстати, был одним из немногих за жизнь Тони — и единственным в настоящее время, — кому Тони позволял называть себя Энтони. И не просто позволял — любил, не представляя, чтобы было иначе. Если бы Майкрофт назвал его Тони... Карибский кризис и Третья мировая вместе взятые, и то не факт. 

И дело было не только в их дальнем родстве, хотя данный факт мог стать решающим. Их матери приходились друг другу не то кузинами, не то троюродными сестрами или еще хрен знает какой водой на киселе. Тем, что не имело никакого значения тут, в Америке, и что значило все — там, в прекрасной старушке Европе.

Просто Тони никогда и ни за что не признался бы Майкрофту, ибо Шерлок был прав, Майкрофт становился совершенно невыносим, раздуваясь от чувства собственной важности, но — честно? Тони был рад его звонку. Это означало, что хоть кто-то из его прошлой жизни еще есть. Надежен. Непоколебим как скала. На кого можно положиться не раздумывая. Кто примет Тони таким, каков он есть, встанет на его сторону и не подведет в трудную минуту. 

Да, Майкрофт считал Тони своим младшим братом и относился к нему соответственно. Иногда это бесило, иногда — умеренно раздражало. Но это всегда было непреложной истиной. С той минуты, как на свет появился Шерлок. Рождение которого чуть было не разбило хрупкий мир Тони вдребезги в первый раз. Но — обошлось. Тогда обошлось. 

В те далекие времена Майкрофт, кажется, всерьез считал Тони единственным в мире ребенком, достойным своего внимания. Уникальным и неповторимым. Для Тони, который не слишком много общался с другими детьми и не слишком часто слышал комплименты от своих родителей, внимание Майкрофта, казавшегося маленькому Тони совсем большим, но в то же время еще недостаточно взрослым, было бесценным. Он старался не отходить от Майкрофта ни на шаг и во всем подражал своему кумиру, который, в отличие от Капитана Америка, беспрестанно приводимого ему в пример отцом, был не когда-то там, а здесь и сейчас. 

Тони помнил, как в дом, где он проводил часть своего европейского лета под присмотром матери и Джарвиса, тогда еще дворецкого Холмсов, принесли кружевной конверт и как замер Майкрофт, серьезно рассматривая красное сморщенное личико и стиснутые кулачки своего нового родственника. Сердце Тони пропустило удар. В тот момент он отчетливо понял, что вот он, конец. Слюнявый и недовольный всем миром.

Конец всему. Спокойствию. Чувству защищенности. Безраздельному вниманию и пониманию. Всему тому, что он ощущал рядом с Майкрофтом, даже с учетом того, что их интересы лежали в диаметрально противоположных областях. Майкрофт давал ему все то, что собственный отец Тони никогда не мог или не хотел дать. Смешно ожидать подобного от семилетнего мальчика, но что было, то было. 

И когда Тони уже хотел бежать прочь, чтобы, спрятавшись в обнаруженных накануне зарослях крапивы, реветь до икоты, провожая разбитое на осколки детство, в попытке принять то, что, в общем-то, он всегда был лишним, Майкрофт обернулся.

Моментально оценив ситуацию, он шагнул к Тони, притянул его к себе, крепко обнял и не отпускал, пока тот не перестал вздрагивать, пряча мокрое лицо в его рубашку. 

— Энтони, — заговорил Майкрофт дождавшись, когда Тони снова мог слушать и слышать, — то, что я сейчас скажу, очень важно для меня. Ты — мой младший брат. И навсегда останешься моим младшим братом, что бы ни случилось. Я хочу и буду продолжать помогать тебе и присматривать за тобой. 

— Но ведь я тебе не брат, — Тони наконец смог оторваться от Майкрофта и посмотреть тому в глаза. 

— Ты мой младший брат, — снова повторил Майкрофт, — я так решил. Никто, ничто и никогда не изменит моего решения. Помни это всегда. 

— Честно-пречестно? — Тони только сейчас понял, что, оказывается, всегда мечтал иметь старшего брата. Такого, как Майкрофт. 

— Клянусь здоровьем Королевы, — серьезно произнес Майкрофт, и Тони, который уже знал, что это не та вещь, о которой будут шутить в семье Холмсов, ошеломленно распахнул глаза. — А теперь ты не хотел бы взглянуть на нашего младшего братика? 

Тони кивнул и позволил подвести себя к маленькому комочку, где с самым серьезным видом несколько минут рассматривал черные волосенки, крошечные ноготки и глаза непонятного цвета. Правый вроде синий. Или серый? А левый скорее зеленый. Того оттенка, что фарфоровая чашка у родственницы Холмсов, которую случайно разбил Тони. Фу! То ли дело у Майкрофта! Прекрасный чистый синий цвет.

— Правда он милый? — отец Майкрофта, до этого спокойно ждавший, пока старший сын решит возникшую проблему, ласково улыбнулся Тони. Говард никогда не отличался терпением и никогда не улыбался Тони просто так. Тони иногда жалел, что его папа не такой, как дядя Тимоти. Но тут уже ничего не поменять, да? 

Конечно, можно было бы спросить дядю Тимоти, не согласится ли он считаться его папой, раз Майкрофт теперь вроде как старший брат Тони, но тогда Вайолет должна стать его мамой? Ох, нет! Она, конечно, милая, но мама есть мама. 

— Страшный, — честно признался Тони, которому самый младший из Холмсов сейчас больше напоминал инопланетянина, нежели человека. 

— Тони, ну разве можно так говорить? — Мария укоризненно посмотрела на сына, и Тони мысленно сжался в комок. Он терпеть не мог расстраивать маму. 

— Кхм, кхм, дорогая, не ругай его, — дядя Тимоти, казалось, абсолютно не рассердился, напротив, в его глазах плясали веселые смешинки. — Энтони, как насчет того, чтобы в следующий раз, когда ты увидишь новорожденного младенца и он покажется тебе не слишком-то симпатичным, ты назовешь его «страшно милым»? Поверь, в этом случае и родители будут в восторге, и ты выскажешь свое субъективное мнение. 

Тони хорошенько подумал и кивнул. Так и вправду звучало лучше. Надо было только не забыть спросить Майкрофта, что значит «субъективное». 

До возвращения в Америку был еще целый месяц, лето было в самом разгаре, у Тони теперь были старший и младший братья. О чем еще можно мечтать? 

Жизнь внесла свои коррективы, и для счастья Тони требовалось в разные годы то гораздо больше, то, напротив, несравнимо меньше вещей, но ощущение присутствия в трудную минуту «большого брата» не покидало никогда. Майкрофт Холмс умел держать данное однажды слово. 

***  
Было неимоверно холодно. Тони натянул на себя свитер, куртку и шарф и все равно страшно мерз. После Сибири ему никак не удавалось отогреться. Роуди делал вид, что это нормально — жара в комплексе на базе Мстителей, из-за которой он по нескольку раз на день менял футболки, и Тони был благодарен ему за молчание. Он очень надеялся, что со временем преодолеет это, как Афганистан, дыру в небе, чужие мысли и бездыханных то ли друзей, то ли врагов под ногами. Когда-нибудь. Явно не сегодня.

Да, конечно, он мог бы подождать Майкрофта в машине, но... В последнее время Тони не очень-то жаловал закрытые пространства, предпочитая прогретое нутро любимого Майкрофтом Роллс-Ройса продуваемому всеми ветрами взлетному полю. 

Обычно всеми вопросами прилетавшего в Америку Майкрофта занималась его помощница Антея, милая брюнетка, за которой Тони не приударил только из уважения к Майкрофту, хотя Шерлок в свое время всласть поиздевался над этим фактом. Тем, что Тони уважает Майкрофта. 

Как будто сам Шерлок нет.

В сердце опять мучительно закололо, и Тони полез в карман за таблетками. Думал ли он когда-нибудь, что переживет самого младшего из Холмсов? 

Но Антея ушла в отпуск по родам, и, что поразило Тони намного больше, чем этот простой, казалось бы, факт (правда, не для тех, кто знал Антею), беременной она оказалась не от Майкрофта, с которым была практически круглосуточно, не от какого-нибудь агента с двумя нулями и лицензией на убийство и даже не от графа или баронета из ближнего к Королеве круга, а от простого электрика из Бирмингема. 

Тони проверил парня вдоль и поперек и принес Антее самые искренние поздравления. Ребята стоили друг друга, и Тони был счастлив за них.

— Босс, ваше давление... — раздалось в гарнитуре.

— Это исключительно мое давление. Когда посадка? 

— Через пять минут. Штатный режим. И я...

— И ты ничего не скажешь Майкрофту. Не стоит взваливать на него больше, чем есть.

Пятница обиженно замолчала. Тони ее не винил. Ее главным приоритетом был и оставался Тони, вряд ли она понимала, что значила смерть Шерлока для него и, главное, для Майкрофта. И дело тут было вовсе не в том, что Пятница была искусственным интеллектом. Но она была совсем крошкой, когда Шерлок ввязался в игру с Мориарти, и Тони так и не успел познакомить их друг с другом. Они бы сумели найти общий язык. Может быть, тогда Джим не вставил бы дуло пистолета в рот, а Шерлоку не пришлось бы шагать с крыши.

Самолет Майкрофта сел точно по расписанию, секунда в секунду. Тони подошел к борту, терпеливо дожидаясь, пока офицер таможенной службы уладит все формальности. У Майкрофта наверняка был и американский паспорт, Тони никогда не интересовался этим вопросом, и, по идее, дипломатический статус должен был освобождать от решения многих проблем, а в случае с Майкрофтом — практически всех, но если было что-то, что ценил и уважал Майкрофт Орион Холмс, — так это закон и порядок.

Наконец офицер вышел из самолета, и следом за ним, практически сразу, Майкрофт в безупречной черной, в тонкую полоску тройке с золотистым галстуком в мелкий черный рубчик — подарком Тони — и с неизменным зонтом. Кто бы только мог подумать, но наличие этого, казалось бы, незамысловатого аксессуара успокоило Тони настолько, насколько это было возможно в сложившейся ситуации. Майкрофт с зонтом? Значит, мир еще стоит. 

А потом Тони заметил спутника Майкрофта, и брови сами собой недоуменно поползли вверх. Абсолютно седой мужчина ростом даже ниже Тони был как две капли воды похож на Эверетта Росса. Если бы вдруг Россу вздумалось изменить своим костюмам и надеть потрепанные джинсы, видавшую виды клетчатую рубашку и песочный кардиган, который, кажется, помнил королеву Викторию. 

Что-то неуловимо знакомое было в том, как мужчина двигался, словно Тони уже видел его намного раньше. До Договора, до Росса. В том прошлом, в которое Тони, казалось бы, навсегда закрыл дверь.

— Энтони, мальчик мой, рад что ты смог уделить мне время, — как ни в чем не бывало обратился к Тони Майкрофт, так, словно они расстались не более чем полчаса назад.

— Полно, Майкрофт, — тут же подстроился под него Тони, — ты знаешь, как я счастлив помочь.

— Тогда хочу тебе представить Джона Ватсона. Джон, это мой младший брат, Энтони.

Джон поднял взгляд на Тони, и, черт побери, Тони почувствовал, как земля уходит у него из-под ног. Потому что на него смотрел призрак, мертвец, который был там, в Афганистане, и про которого ни он, ни Инсен ни разу не говорили вслух, пока Инсен был жив, а позже... Позже просто не с кем было говорить.

Игла, с утра засевшая в сердце, вдруг стала несоизмеримо большой, намного больше, чем глупая мышца могла вынести. В ушах тонко зазвенело — или это Майкрофт отчаянно звал его? Тони было ужасно жаль огорчать старшего брата, но он ничего не мог с собой поделать: круг замкнулся. Все, что мог видеть Тони, — человек, благодаря которому он остался тогда жив. А через миг — не стало и его.

***  
— Шерлок никогда не говорил, что у него есть еще один брат.

— Шерлок многого не говорил.

— Верно...

— На самом деле, Джон, Энтони больше мой брат, чем Шерлока. 

— Хм...

— О, только не надо такого лица. И мамуля, и отец всегда были верны друг другу. Но ты знаешь...

— Тебе нравится приглядывать за другими людьми. 

— Не совсем отражает суть вопроса, но да, за Энтони и правда нужен глаз да глаз. Такой резвый малыш…

— Этому малышу ненамного меньше лет, чем тебе.

— Но это не мешает ему оставаться в моих глазах тем же прекрасным, непоседливым ребенком, готовым в любой момент отправиться искать приключения. 

— Судя по газетам — исключительно на собственный зад. Или на сердце? Чем он тебя так зацепил?

— Ах, Джон, видел бы ты Энтони в четыре. Незаурядный интеллект, постоянный процесс поиска новых решений, который никак нельзя было пускать на самотек.

— Так каретный сарай мамули — это его рук дело?

— Скажем так: это их совместное с Шерлоком творчество.

— Которое ты взял на себя.

— Увы. Никогда не мог устоять перед кудряшками... 

— Кудряшки... Да...

— Не хочешь рассказать мне?

— Неужели есть что-то, чего ты не знаешь?

— Полно, Джон, я не всеведущ.

— Серьезно? Ха. Ха. Ха.

— То, что знаю я, может разниться с тем, что помнишь ты.

— Я был бы рад не помнить ничего.

— Твоя память — это сокровище, Джон, которое надо беречь. Неустанно.

— Чем ты и занят. Не хочешь спросить своего брата? Который и не брат вовсе? Ты же за этим приехал. Непонятно только, зачем нужен был я? Чтобы спровоцировать сердечный приступ у Старка? Надеюсь, его ты не планировал?

— Нет. 

— Нет — не хочешь спросить, или нет — не планировал?

— Джон... Ты разбиваешь мне сердце.

— Я уже не первый год Джон. И у тебя, если верить Шерлоку, нет сердца.

— Хорошо.

— Хорошо.

Оба наконец замолчали. Тони подождал минуту, другую и приоткрыл глаза. Джон Ватсон, волшебным образом сменивший клетчатое убожество на элегантный джемпер, сидел с правой стороны кровати Тони. Майкрофт занял стратегически выгодное место слева, в любимом кресле Тони, и выглядел удивительно уютно, несмотря на ярко-желтый, канареечный цвет обивки, абсолютно не сочетавшийся с цветом галстука Майкрофта. Или что там и с чем Майкрофт привык сочетать?

— Ты жив, — констатировал очевидное Тони, повернув голову в сторону Джона. На большее пока не хватало сил.

Джон пожал плечами.

— Иногда я сомневаюсь в этом. Особенно когда приходит Майкрофт. Знаешь, он бы отлично мог перевоспитывать грешников в аду. 

— Я все еще здесь, — лениво парировал Майкрофт.

— Увы, — Джон, кажется, был совершенно не отягощен правилами хорошего английского тона, и Тони это не могло не импонировать.

— Ты жив, — снова повторил Тони, чувствуя, что его начинает ощутимо потряхивать.

— Э, нет, — Джон, моментально став серьезным и собранным, подскочил к Тони, — не при мне. 

Руку Тони обхватил жгут, и через пару секунд в вену впилась игла.

— Черт бы тебя побрал, Майкрофт Холмс, — услышал Тони перед тем, как снова провалиться в темноту.

В кои-то веки он был абсолютно с этим согласен.

***

Иногда кошмары об Афганистане возвращались. Это могла быть просто бочка с водой, одиноко стоящая посреди комнаты под тусклой лампой с металлическим абажуром. Даже когда никто не макал в нее Тони головой, заламывая руки за спину, она все равно пугала Тони до усрачки. Одним своим видом, ржавым пятном на облезлом боку, которое норовило расползтись, проглотив сначала саму бочку, затем лампу, а после — и самого Тони.

Порой это был Инсен, убегающий вглубь пещер и беспорядочно стреляющий из автомата в воздух. Тони, как бы он ни старался, никогда не удавалось догнать его. Тяжелый металлический костюм тормозил, сковывал движения, а самостоятельно вылезти из него Тони уже не мог. Металл костюма льнул к одежде, врастал в кожу, пока, в конечном итоге, Тони и вправду не становился железным человеком. 

Этот кошмар был не так уже плох, по сравнению с предыдущим. Несмотря на мучительную боль, вызванную острыми, плохо обработанными краями доспеха, когда те рвали мышцы, стремясь вместо осколков дойти до сердца, он знал, что все не зря. После того, как он найдет — а он обязательно найдет — Инсена, не было ни одного сна, где бы Тони не закрыл ему глаза; так вот: после этого он выжжет навсегда осиное гнездо, правя огненную тризну по тому человеку, который помог ему в одночасье переосмыслить всю свою жизнь. А потом он взлетит, оставляя последний след в белесом, опаленном солнцем небе, и когда кончится заряд, рухнет вниз, в песок, чтобы разбиться на части, словно плохо сделанная игрушка, точно зная, что первая же буря заметет все следы и его никто никогда не найдет. Да и стоит ли искать?

Но иногда — крайне редко, после особенно паршивого дня — Тони вспоминал это. 

Несколько секунд, или минут, виною которым был дерьмовый морфий.

Боль, не сравнимая ни с чем, что он испытывал ранее или будет испытывать впредь. Смазанные силуэты, двоящиеся и троящиеся перед глазами. Резкий запах спирта. И синие глаза мужчины в обрамлении пушистых пшеничных ресниц, в маске колдующего над его грудью. Он поднял взгляд на Тони только на миг, крикнул что-то на фарси, после чего к лицу Тони прижали очередную тряпку, пропитанную горьким дурманом, и все снова стало ничем. 

Тони во сне всегда стремится избежать наркоза. Откуда-то он знает, что если не заснет, его спаситель останется жив. Чего, увы, не случилось в реальности.

Потому что да, Инсен и вправду был чертовски умен. Возможно, по уровню интеллекта он не уступал Тони, а в каких-то областях намного превосходил его. Но успешная операция на грудной клетке в полевых условиях — это не только энциклопедические знания. Это твердая рука и многочасовой опыт. Иначе пациента не спасут ни сотни прочитанных книг, ни обыкновенное чудо. Ибо одно дело — вытащить поверхностно расположенные кусочки шрапнели, и совсем другое — выпилить часть грудины, чтобы установить на ее место кусок металла, избежав шока и последующей инфекции.

Десять Колец захватили парня специально ради Тони. И убили тоже из-за него. Все, что знал Инсен про неулыбчивого хирурга, — это что его звали Джон, он был из Англии и имел чин капитана. 

Именно это рассказал Тони Майкрофту, примчавшемуся в госпиталь, где найденного после уничтожения Десяти Колец Тони приводили в относительный порядок. Тони надеялся, что, возможно, Майкрофту удастся найти родственников парня, и сам он, помогая им, сможет хоть как-то замолить этот свой грех.

Увы. 

Со слов Майкрофта, в списках погибших во время действий в Афганистане никакого капитана по имени Джон не было. Как и в числе пропавших без вести. Нельзя сказать, что Майкрофт обманул Тони. Не договорил. Как всегда. 

Видимо, в очередной раз посчитал, что таким образом держит слово, данное в детстве. 

Рыжий гад. 

Черт бы его подрал со своей ненормальной любовью.

***  
— Никакого кофеина, — Майкрофт, словно тень отца Гамлета, возник за спиной Тони, и первым порывом было бросить в него колбу. Только кофе было жалко. Пару секунд Тони всерьез раздумывал не хлебнуть ли прямо из носика, лишь бы только позлить Майкрофта, но одного взгляда на Джона, неспешно перелистывавшего газету за столом — и откуда только он вытащил этот антиквариат, — хватило, чтобы вернуть посуду на место.

— Я с тобой не разговариваю, — заявил Тони и демонстративно повернулся к Майкрофту спиной. 

— Очень по-взрослому, Энтони. Ты же знаешь, я пекся только о твоем душевном здоровье.

— Угу. Расскажи это моему психотерапевту.

— К которому ты сходил только один раз?

— А кто в этом виноват? Не ты? А отозванная лицензия?

— Она была вопиюще некомпетентна. Спросить тебя о...

— Ну же, договаривай, — Тони развернулся к Майкрофту и привстал на цыпочки, чтобы хоть немного компенсировать разницу в росте. И все еще удивляются, откуда у Тони страсть к каблукам и платформам. У него не было этого, пока сперва Майкрофт, а потом и Шерлок резко не пошли в рост, за каких-то полгода оставив Тони в безнадежных аутсайдерах. 

— На самом деле меня нашел не Майкрофт, а Шерлок. Вернее, я совершенно случайно наткнулся на него. Ведь случайно? — Джон поднял глаза от газеты на Майкрофта, прервав зарождающуюся ссору.

— Я тут абсолютно ни при чем, — Майкрофт задрал нос, не желая вслух признавать очевидное, и Джон с Тони, переглянувшись, синхронно пожали плечами. Бороться, а тем более перевоспитывать Британское Правительство было бесполезно. Да и не очень-то и хотелось. Тони никогда не умел долго злиться, Майкрофт прекрасно это знал и беззастенчиво пользовался, а Джон... То, как они с Майки смотрели друг на друга, когда думали, что Тони спит или занят и ничего не видит... Ну... Тони был рад за них обоих. Если бы еще был жив Шерлок... Хотя если бы он был жив, Майкрофт вряд ли бы позволил себе что-то подобное. Стать счастливым с кем-то, на кого положил глаз его младший брат. Но красивые финалы бывают только в сказках, правда?

— Как насчет смузи? Шпинат с брокколи? — Тони потряс чашей блендера, с удовольствием наблюдая, как перекосило Майкрофта, ненавидевшего зеленые овощи с детства, когда ему приходилось поглощать их за себя, Шерлока и Тони, чтобы не огорчать мамулю. Мелко, конечно. А что поделать? Тони, может, и не был глупее Холмсов, но их страсти к интригам и тайнам, как и к логическим многоходовкам, не разделял. Майкрофт было открыл рот, но в этот момент его телефон коротко вздрогнул, и лицо Майкрофта приняло совершенно нечитаемое выражение.

— С вашего позволения, — чопорно извинился он, словно был не дома, среди друзей, а в кабинете министров перед пэрами, и вышел вон.

Тони посмотрел на Джона. Тысяча вопросов крутилась у него на языке, но почему-то при Майкрофте задавать их казалось неуместным. С Тони редко такое бывало, но раньше обычно одного взгляда на Шерлока было достаточно, чтобы избавиться от приступов скромности, нападавших на Тони при виде Майкрофта, а сейчас… А сейчас, когда впервые с момента их прилета Тони и Джон остались одни, он не знал, что хочет спросить в первую очередь и хочет ли знать что-то вообще.

— Значит, Америка, — начал Тони издалека.

— Майкрофт настоял. Сам я не любитель путешествовать. Но... Ты же знаешь про Антею?

Тони кивнул.

— Ну вот... Мне кажется, что наш Большой брат попросту боиться летать один. Или качественно придуривается? Как бы там ни было, пришлось составить ему компанию. 

— Постой. Но разве ты не переезжаешь сюда?

— Что? Боже упаси! О, прошу прощения, я не хотел показаться грубым…

— Да нет, все нормально, но когда Майкрофт звонил, он просил присмотреть за кое-кем, и я подумал... Ну... — Тони неожиданно смутился. Разговоры о чувствах и эмоциях никогда не были его сильной стороной, но Джон, кажется, если верить скупым комментариям Шерлока, был очень дорог ему, и Тони, с годами сменивший мнение о Шерлоке на диаметрально противоположное, надеялся, что и Шерлок был дорог Джону. Пусть и в несколько ином ключе, чем Майкрофт. И ужасная смерть Шерлока, ударившая по Тони так же сильно, как в свое время гибель мамы и утрата Джарвиса, не могла не подкосить всех, кто любил Шерлока, а значит, перемена места жительства — самое логичное, что можно предположить. Тони бы сам с удовольствием сбежал с Земли. Но на кого он ее бросит? Особенно теперь, когда Шерлок... 

— Нет, нет, нет! — Джон решительно замотал головой, вырывая Тони из горьких мыслей. — Уверен, что в этот раз разговор был не обо мне, хотя гиперопека Майкрофта иногда просто поражает. Он с детства такой?

— Да, — Тони пожал плечами.

— Восхитительно!

— Однако кого тогда Майкрофт имел в виду?

— Не то чтобы я знал точно... 

— Мне ведь нельзя волноваться?

Джон лукаво улыбнулся, разом помолодев на десяток лет. Пожалуй, Тони мог понять, чем тот привлек Майкрофта, кроме всего прочего. Вечный мальчишка. Самый сокрушительный для Майкрофта тип.

Тони иногда думал, что если бы встретил кого-то с характером Майкрофта и внешностью Шерлока, то плюнул бы на пресловутую гетеросексуальность и... Дальше мысли обычно не заходили. Потому как — где найдешь подобное сокровище?

— Энтони! — сияющий вид Майкрофта, вернувшегося на кухню, не предвещал ничего хорошего. С таким лицом он после отравления Тони палладием, например, сообщил, что «договорился» со всеми и Тони ждет «прекрасная клиника, в которой должным образом позаботятся о нем». А когда Тони попробовал отговориться делами мира в целом и СИ в частности, Майкрофт клятвенно заверил, что лично проследит за тем, чтобы без Тони все работало. И посмотрел так, что стало понятно: отказ будет воспринят как личное оскорбление. Особенно после того, как Тони скрыл от Майкрофта то, что практически умер. 

И ведь не соврал, зараза. Все работало как часы, и даже локальные конфликты в странах третьего мира временно сошли на нет. Чего это стоило Майкрофту, Тони не знал и, скорее всего, никогда не узнает. Хотя, наверное, система безопасности, настроенная лично Тони для Майкрофта, была не зря.

— Я обо всем договорился! Доктор будет здесь через десять минут!

— Доктор? — одновременно вырвалось и у Тони, и у Джона.

— Доктор Стивен Стрэндж.

— Постой... Пятница?

— Пять секунд, босс.

— Он же нейрохирург. Зачем мне нейрохирург, Майкрофт? Я бы еще понял, если б это был кардиолог...

— О, хорошо, что ты напомнил. Доктор Шульман примет тебя в четверг.

— Но...

— Энтони!

— Ты не мой отец!

— И очень рад этому факту. Говард не тот человек, которого мне бы хотелось ставить в пример, когда мы говорим о воспитании и заботе о собственном ребенке. Кстати, мамуля очень огорчена тем, что ты давно не был у нее. Поэтому, думаю, я был прав, когда высказал ей свое предположение, что ты посетишь ее во время ближайшего визита в Лондон, который, если я не ошибаюсь, будет через две недели?

— Ты серьезно? Я, между прочим, не отдыхать в Лондон лечу. А Вайолет меньше чем через два дня меня точно не отпустит.

— Я рассчитываю как минимум на четыре, но два — тоже хорошо.

— Майкрофт, ты невыносим. У меня есть свой кардиолог! И он прекрасный специалист.

— Я нисколько не преуменьшаю достоинств доктора Ву. Тем более что он он лично отрекомендовал доктора Шульмана. Но, Энтони, с учетом того, что доктор Ву в Гонконге, и ты всячески уклоняешься от общения с ним, ссылаясь на занятость и прекрасное самочувствие, мы с ним решили, что визит к доктору Шульману — прекрасная альтернатива в свете последних событий.

— И...

— Ты обещал мне.

— Позаботиться о твоем друге! А не консультироваться у врача. И вообще я думал, речь идет о Джоне.

— О, Энтони. О Джоне я прекрасно могу позаботиться сам. Но Англия требует моего постоянного присутствия, а ты отказываешься переезжать.

— Ого! Ладно... Тогда о ком мы говорили? 

— Конечно, о докторе Стрэндже. И предупреждая твои вопросы: последние события — это авария, в которую он попал, а смена обстановки — доктор слишком много времени проводит в одиночестве. 

— И почему ты так уверен, что мне это интересно?

Отвечать Майкрофт не стал. Просто снисходительно улыбнулся, поворачиваясь к открывшимся дверям, и Тони замер, не в силах вымолвить ни слова. Джон резко выдохнул, приподнимаясь со стула, и было отчего.

Стоявший в дверях был как две капли воды похож на Шерлока. Если бы Шерлок согласился состричь свою буйную шевелюру и постарел лет на пять. Это было невозможно, просто невероятно, но... Тони сам видел Эверетта Росса, двойника Джона Ватсона, так почему бы и нет?

Тони обернулся к Майкрофту, но этот абсолютно ужасный и самый прекрасный человек на земле уже выходил из кухни через вторую дверь, увлекая за собой практически не сопротивляющегося Джона и позволяя Тони разобраться во всем самому.

Тони еще раз посмотрел на Стивена Стрэнджа. И почему он никогда не встречал его раньше, ведь они должны были хотя бы раз пересечься? На благотворительном балу или еще где-то. Они просто обязаны были встретиться раньше, но Майкрофт нашел для Тони Стивена именно сейчас, когда Тони больше всего нуждался в этом. Нашел и, как всегда, оставил окончательное решение за Тони. Пускать или не пускать новое в жизнь. Он ненавидел и боготворил Майкрофта за это.

Тони мог бы сказать, что это ошибка. Мог бы позорно сбежать — от возможного счастья или новых проблем. Но когда он отказывался от вызова? Когда хоть раз уступил, согласившись на меньшее? Ведь Старки не сдаются. А Тони был Старком. И самую капельку — Холмсом.

Поэтому он улыбнулся сам себе и сделал шаг вперед.


End file.
